


The Siren's Calling

by Miracles79



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Bonding, Cultural Differences, Discovery, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Sirens, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles79/pseuds/Miracles79





	The Siren's Calling

  
Original Story

  
.

  
The Siren's Calling

  
By Miracles79

  
.

  
Prologue

.

 

Disclaimer: The story and its characters are owned and belong to the original creator, Miracles79. Do not attempt to copy or distribute elsewhere.

 

.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

.

  
Many years ago, before humans declared dominance over both the land and sea, there were numerous creatures that lived alongside them. From Kelpie to sea serpents, all co-existed as one. As prey and as predator. A natural cycle. A natural discourse that would see no one creature or species become the superior, all powerful race.

  
But such a balance could not last for long.

  
And the humans wanted more, sought more. They were the most intelligent of the races and so, while creatures of different kinds continued to exist within structured borders, the humans looked beyond. While other creatures continued old traditions and ignored all potential means for refinement and advancement, the humans did the opposite. With time, and with patience, the humans created weapons of many shapes and sizes. Weapons that were foreign to this world and yet their uses were most obvious.

  
One by one, the creatures fell. The humans dividing and conquering all that stood in their path. No matter their strength, no matter their number... all would fall. For advanced technology will always win out. Even the dragons that rose high in the sky were defeated. The serpents in the sea wrangled to human shores, bereft of both life and hope.

  
No one could have foreseen this. Not even the gods, if they really did exist up in the heavens. The humans had waited, a curious race content to discover, examine and experiment. Something alien to creatures steeped in doctrine and tradition.

  
And so, when the last race fell, the humans looked to the sky and said, "Victory is ours! There are none left that survive! All is well and our rule is absolute!"

  
Little did the humans know that one race... one small and insignificant race... still lived. A race born of the sea, far below where human hands could reach. Among the fish and sharks were creatures of a similar human shape. The only difference being that where humans had two legs, these creatures had none. Instead, a fin, more suited to fish and creatures such as mermaids, grew from their midriff.

  
These creatures were known as Sirens.

  
And, much like humans, the Sirens were born with intelligence that dwarfed many of the other races. So, while the humans brought all others to the brink of extinction on land, and lured those at sea, the Sirens remained distant and observed their progress. The Sirens never ventured close, for fear of discovery, but they never ceased in their study. It was clear, even from down at the darkest depths, that the humans sought the end of all but their own kin.

  
It was in this moment that the Sirens had a choice. A common choice that humans too were intimately familiar with, having coined a phrase that many creatures used in foreign tongues. Fight or flight.

  
That was the choice. Either stand and fight with the other creatures, rally together and push back the humans. Or, disappear into the dark, and allow the humans to rule unopposed. To believe all intelligent life had been vanquished.

  
After much thought and careful consideration, the Sirens retreated further below and fled back into the dark. What choice did they have!? They could not communicate with the other species, for their language was so different, and, even if they could, what good would it do?

  
All creatures viewed each other with distrust, their vision clouded by the possible extinction of their race and children. No one would listen, and, if they did, there was always some outrageous demand attached. Some attempt at achieving a modicum of victory even in the jaws of defeat.

  
...

  
With a heavy heart, the Sirens descended to the depths, to a place where the humans could not reach. A place where they could not continue their sickening slaughter. A place where they could rebuild and repopulate.

  
...

  
And so, as the humans created great structures in the shapes of cities and villages on the land, the Siren's did the same far below. However, unlike the humans, the Sirens opted to create just one City. A large and most beautiful City.

  
The City itself took many years to build, the original settlers wishing to avoid drawing the suspicions of the humans up above. For many of the supplies would be found on the edges of human shores and in amongst the ship wrecks on the water's surface. It was a risk to ascend to such heights, but, if the Sirens wished to protect their own, from the creatures that lived in the deep, then shelter would be required.

  
Years passed and the City had still not been built. Young died or were dragged away by creatures that had long since learned how to hunt, how to divide and conquer. But progress was being made.

  
The City walls were taking shape, the foundation had been laid on the Ocean's floor, and makeshift houses had been built. Every day, the Sirens went to work, any who were fit and able were called, from women to the youngest child, all had to contribute. No one argued... and no one complained... for they had seen the monstrosities in the deep and the destruction on the surface up above.

  
The Sirens had seen the destruction the humans had wrought. The land, once filled with trees and wildlife, had been cut down, replaced with huts and villages. Ugly things, made of wood and straw, fit for purpose but still... it was no place to call home. So, the Sirens continued their work, continued to ward off the many predators that circled them, that waited till one of their young panicked and became isolated.

  
...

  
The Sirens lived this way for twenty long years...

  
...

  
...

  
In time, creatures such as Dragons and Griffins withered to nothing more than fanciful stories and urban myths. The humans too had forgotten their past. The stories their father's told them, that were regarded as truth, became nothing more than fantasy. Village by village, and city by city, people forgot what had brought them this affluence.

  
And, with nothing more to discover, the humans turned on each other.

  
It started with in-fighting, each group of humans wanting more than the others. No one turned to look to the seas, to what might dwell below. Instead, the humans turned to the only thing they could see, the only obvious thing that could be challenged. In the decades that followed, humans declared war on each other...

  
And the Sirens were left in peace...

  
And in myth...

  
...

  
As the decades rolled by, evolution began to take hold of the Sirens that now dwelled within their colossal City. Day by day, and one by one, the Sirens found that they could now walk on the Ocean's floor. When their fins touched the ground, their fins retreated back into their bodies and two human shaped legs sprouted forth to replace them.

  
Should a Siren leave the floor, after this, then their legs would disappear and their fins return. This ability could be seen in both the old and younger members of the Sirens. No one understood the how or why... as it came without warning or instruction.

  
To many, this was seen as an evolutionary step forward, a sign that their gods had rewarded them for years of struggle and turmoil. Although, why they were rewarded with legs had yet to be seen. But many believed there was a purpose. They just didn't know it yet. All they needed was a sign, something to point them in the right direction. And so, while safely hidden in the City, the Sirens waited.

  
In time, dissension began to grow. Those whose ancestors contributed to the building of the City had positioned themselves as the authority. As their numbers grew, and the circle of power grew smaller by each generation, a divide was born. A divide between those that held power and those that worked to provide food and maintenance.

  
When tensions reached its highest point, and all attempts at dialogue had failed, those of the lower class took up arms against their masters. What followed was not so much a war as a slaughter. The Sirens of the lower classes overwhelmed and outnumbered those that lived in the higher reaches of the City. With little resistance, and much bloodshed, the lower class replaced the fallen and all were promised equality...

  
...

  
Of course, power has a way of corrupting even the most righteous of men.

  
...

  
Which was why, decades later, the children of the lower class became what their father's and forefathers had fought against. Their children became those of the upper class. All were guided by greed, thoughts turning to their own wealth and station before the people they were supposed to serve. The people their father's and mother's had been only two generations ago.

  
Any resistance to their rule, any outspoken word against them, was met with the heaviest of penalties. Death. Torture. Forced labour. And any signs of rebellion would be squashed before it even had the chance to spread.

  
Systems were put in place, rules and regulations to temper the populace. To bring order to those that wished freedom and equality above all else. The system promised such things. You could achieve higher station and fame, but only if you first proved your worth through hard work and compliance. Only then would you, and your family, reap the rewards of the many available positions of power. Only then...

  
So, as time progressed, and the structures on human lands moved from branches and straw to that of concrete, glass, and steel, an order had been created within the Siren ranks. All were complicit. As the rewards offered were of great value, even though few had ever received them.

  
Regardless, all was now at peace in Siren society. No further incidents had occurred since those days...

  
...

  
That was until many centuries later when all hell broke loose...

  
...

  
And the safety of the Siren's was no longer as certain as it had once been...

  
...

  
...

  
All because of one small Siren child...

.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone. This is Miracles79 and I am here to give you a quick run through of what to expect in the coming days. No spoilers, of course, so have no fear of those.

  
Now, this is a bit of a last minute change, but, I have decided to extend the free chapters from one to three. This decision was made to allow you, the readers, to have more time with this story so that you can make a more informed choice in whether or not you wish to support me in its completion.

  
Those who are willing to support me know this... 'The Siren's Calling' has been planned out beginning to end. I know every chapter in and out, and it will be written until the end. This I can assure you. I absolutely love this story and want to share it with as many people as possible. I can only hope, in the upcoming chapters, that you will feel the same way.

  
However, after the 3 chapters, which includes this prologue, all future chapters will be available on Patreon, exclusively. The amount required is small and I will be writing additional stories such as 'At Night, I Cast No Shadow' as well as short stories. There is also a competition if you are interested. You can learn more on my Patreon Profile Page.

  
My Patreon name is the same as my Fan Fic and Archive of Our Own handle... Miracles79. It is currently not found on google. So, you will have to go to Patreon and use their search engine to find me. I am hoping this will be fixed soon.

  
I believe that is all ladies and gentlemen. The next chapter of The Siren's Calling will be available on Sunday. So I will see you then. 


End file.
